


Bilbo's Last Journey

by InsertDreams



Series: Thorin/Bilbo Drabbles [1]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Hobbit, M/M, thorin/bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertDreams/pseuds/InsertDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo left for the gray heavens. His life is peacefully coming to an end. All he can think about is his little piece of home in the midst of a long journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bilbo's Last Journey

The long days of Bilbo’s unnaturally long life started to fade. Around the elvish bed where his body laid, his long time companions surrounded him. Grief shone in the eyes of Gandalf, Galadriel, Frodo and Elrond. Elrond would miss his beloved friend, a great many hours they spoke.  They were in the lands beyond the Grey heavens, a land which was occupied mostly of elves which had left the plains of middle earth.  They all remember their solemn journey to this place. Hobbits were mortal and died sooner than elves and wizards, this fact is well known.   

 

The visions of Bilbo’s life swirled in his head, a long time ago, he had a dear friend. A king under a mountain, who fell under the spell of a dragon, a man whose life he had saved, a man who slowly learned that his heart had been gifted to him. The great dwarf Thorin Oakenshield, not a king under the mountain, a friend and a cautious lover. There are a great many things about Thorin that Bilbo did not mention. Not much is known about two men much less a hobbit and a dwarf connecting in this way. He would keep this secret but there was one in this room who knew all. She would not say anything, for she was a kind elven queen. Loyal, powerful and a beauty beyond measuring.

 

He recounted a moment, long past days after they had flown on the great eagles at a camp with his other companions. Thorin took him aside to talk. They ventured far from the camp but just far enough so that they could return should anything happen. Bilbo leaned on a tree cautiously looking up at the dwarf. Thorin looked frustrated, his face twisted in some kind of rage and whatever he was about to say was hard for him. Without words, he leaned forward invading Bilbo’s personal bubble.  

 

“I can not thank you enough, without you the path to my kingdom would be lost.” His eyes pierced into Bilbo’s soul.  “With that said. I can not get you out of my head.”  

 

Bilbo blinked uncertain what the meaning of this was. He could feel the heat from Thorin’s body warming him on this chilly night. He took a deep breath, not sure where Thorin was taking this.  

 

“Whatever do you mean?” Bilbo asked startled, his defenses rising but only a little.

 

There is something elves always knew about dwarves. They were not good with words and often they never used their heads.   

 

Thorin pinned him to the tree and his head leaned closer. Bilbo’s body became tense and heat rose to his face. His eyes widened in shock as lips pressed against his. In that moment something in Bilbo clicked and all tension in his body released. His lips kissed back on their own. It was hours later after the moon rose to the highest point that Bilbo and Thorin pulled the leaves from their hair and got dressed. Did they realize that they had left the camp for too long and at that time in each other they found a little piece of home.   

 

As Bilbo’s life faded a smile was on his face. He would come home, he would find his beloved jewel, the Dwarf whose life he had saved.


End file.
